character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Unbacked0/The size of the Cosmos (Nippon Ichi)
Introduction When considering the power of the God tiers of the Nippon Ichi, one of the biggest issues is determining the size of the Cosmos that every Nippon Ichi game takes place in. Opinions range from it being a single universe to it being multiple universes to it being an infinite multiverse. Well, with the information I have gathered I can answer this question. Is the Cosmos bigger than a single universe? Yes. It is blatantly stated by Pram at the beginning of Makai Kingdom. You might ask is Pram a reliable source of information and the answer is yes. Pram is not only one of the smartest people in the Nippon Ichi series but she frequently reads the Sacred Tome, a book that has every piece of knowledge in the Cosmos written in it. There is also the fact that she has no reason to lie since this is just narration to us the players. Now, this raises the next question, how many universes are there? Well, you could go around counting games and try to figure out which game takes place in a new universe, but there is a much easier way to do and that's by linking Nippon Ichi to another games series. Hyperdimension Neptunia. The connection between the Nippon Ichi verse and the Hyperdimension Neptunia series One character appears in both Hyperdimension Neptunia and the Nippon Ichi verse and that's Nisa. Nisa got a job offer..png|Nisa's job offer. Nisa to the Netherworld.png|Nisa to the Netherworld. Nisa in the Netherworld.png|Nisa in the Netherworld. Nisa's boss..png|Who the job offer came from. Now you might be asking yourself, what if the Nisa that appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia isn't the same Nisa that appears in the Nippon Ichi verse? Well, they are the same person and I can prove it. In an event in Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2, Nisa says that she got a job offer that is in the Netherworld. Now, you may think that proves nothing since Nisa could just be referring to a place that exists in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series, however, Nisa later appears in Disgaea 4, following up on that job offer. And considering that both of these games were released in the same year means they take place around the same time. Which means that both Hyperdimension Neptunia and the Nippon Ichi exist in the same multiverse. How many universes are in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series? Now, how do we figure out how many universes there are? The first hint is that whenever someone refers to a place as a "dimension" it actually means a universe. We can tell this because each dimension has their own separate versions of each of the characters in different states of being. An example being that the Ultradimension version of Neptune isn't a CPU but a normal human, IF and Compa in the Ultradimension are much younger than they are in the Hyperdimension and people like Plutia and Peashy don't exist in the Hyperdimension. There is also the fact that you can't travel to another dimension by walking or flight, you have to be teleported by a godly being, such as Histoire, Croire, Rei Ryghts and Kurome. Since we know that each dimension is its own separate universe, what do we do now? Do we count every non-canon Hyperdimension Neptunia game and try to figure out how many universes there are? No, because the new up and coming Hyperdimension Neptunia game, Super Neptunia RPG, directly states how many dimensions there are. "In one of '''infinite dimensions', the world of Gamindustri exists... a world where 2D games reign supreme."'' You read that right. There are infinite dimensions in Hyperdimension Neptunia, meaning there is an infinite number of universes in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series as well as the Nippon Ichi verse. More Proof There also more proof found within another game that is a part of the verse, The Witch and the Hundred Knight. In this game in an alternate universe created by Metallia, you meet Ryubence who states herself as someone who records all of the possibilities across all of the parallel worlds of which she says there are an infinite amount of. This also proves that there are an infinite amount of universe within the Cosmos. So how does this affect the power of other characters? Any character stated to destroy the Cosmos in an instant, not over time, will be in Tier 2-A, Multiverse Level+. Category:Blog posts Category:Unbacked0